Slicker than her Blades
by BE-Mistress
Summary: RikkuGippal: Clueless and arrogant, he simply just can't understand why she's always mad at him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've never played ffx or ffx2 – in fact, I don't even own a playstation (Sigh) So don't blame me if I get info wrong, but do correct me if you want :)

Because of the wonderful feedback from "_As Slick as her Blades" _(THANKS EVERYBODY!) I changed my mind about it being a one shot and decided to write this somewhat **sequel.**

It isn't absolutely necessary that you read "_As Slick as her Blades" _but it would help you understand some of the stuff. Don't worry, it's not that long of a read :)

This sequel-ish will most likely be just two chapters long.

* * *

**Slicker than her Blades**

**1frickengirl  
**

**

* * *

**

"Pretend you're hot."

She wrinkles her nose at my request. "Excuse me?"

I peer down the corner and spot the group of girls coming towards us. "Okay, they're coming. Now remember, try to be all flirty and do that cool hair-flip thing you always do, okay-?" I turn back around. "-Cid's Girl?"

She's steadily walking away.

In a rush of panic, I steal another glance at the approaching group before chasing after her. "Yo, Kid!" I hiss, grabbing her shoulder. "'You're supposed to be helping me!"

She turns around with a spiteful grin. "Sorry, maybe you should find someone who's hot enough for you."

I slap my forehead lazily. Why do girls always take everything so seriously? "There's no time, you know that!"

A flow of giggles suddenly enters my hearing distance. I turn around only to see the group approaching me, each one of them eying me closely. This is my chance.

Forgetting our little dispute, I instantly straighten my posture and chuckle casually as if I'd been doing it all my life. I lightly hit Rikku's chin in modest amusement. "Oh, you're such a kidder, Cid's Girl; I'm not _that_ good of a kisser am I?" I say in a deep tone.

She looks at me crossly.

"But I'm sorry to disappoint you." I shake my head grimly. "I just can't go to tonight's festivities with you." I turn to Dyanah, the gorgeous leader of their group, and give her one of my dashing smiles. "There's someone else I've been having my eye on lately. She's the loveliest thing to grace this city, and I'm hoping she would bless me by accepting me as her date…"

Dyanah looks down shyly, and the rest of her friends giggle.

This is it! I have it! She is SO going to be mine!

"Erm… Okay."

I flinch and slowly turn back to stare at Rikku. "Wh-What?"

She shrugs her shoulders simply. "I said, 'Okay'."

The group observes her nonchalant behaviour with curiosity.

I clench my teeth and grit, "Heh, heh… What are you saying, Kid?" I elbow her roughly. "Aren't you devastatingly heartbroken? _Remember_?"

"Eh…" She analyzes her nails with boredom.

Silence.

One of the girls clears her throat. The rest giggle in response. Dyanah makes a subtle gesture with her hand and they all proceed to leave.

I growl in anger as I watch them disappear.

Every year, Home holds a celebration for the anniversary of the birth of Home. This annual festival is basically a night of partying with music, dancing, drinks, and food galore. Everyone in the city comes to have a good time; nobody would be able to face their friends and neighbours if they had missed out. A display of fireworks usually accompanies the last dance and signals the end the evening.

And for days I've been gazing at Dyanah and dreaming she would be my date for the festival. Being the leader of the only group of girls in Home known to turn heads and lift/break the hearts of any Al Bhed guy, she's regarded as one of the most gorgeous females in this city. It would only be right that she goes out with the most handsome guy here, me. And of course I know she wants to, but she's just too shy. Girls are like that around me, I understand.

But now my chances with her are totally screwed because a certain Al Bhed didn't make me look as cool as I truly am.

I glare at Rikku. "You were supposed to be crazy over me!"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry, it was hard."

I want to smack that hidden grin off her face – but I don't want to give her a reason to reissue her blades while I'm standing defenceless. Sighing, I take her arm and head down to the busiest part of the city. "Okay, next plan: Rleyd told me Jaisce is going to be with her girls down by Mik's." I frown at her. "And this time, try to act more interested. You're destroying my rep."

She lets out a weary huff, but follows anyway.

Jaisce. Just her name alone is enough to make a guy's heart stop and immediately visualize a beautiful female with the blondest blond hair and the _swirliest _green eyes and the largest… Ahem…

And of course, being so attractive earns her the eligibility to date me. Who knows? I might even make her my girlfriend. Though I've never talked to her, and have only admired her from afar, I know that today will be the day and my face alone will crumble her to her feet, stricken with love.

And if for some bizarre, hilarious reason it all fails, I have Rikku by my side to boast of my handsomeness etc. etc. I need to be modest, after all.

I suddenly stop at the unexpected sight of Rleyd heading my way, the lovely Jaisce by his side.

"Gippal!" he shouts to me. He secretly points to Jaisce. "I uh… Have someone I want you to meet."

I smirk. Now this was more like it. I like this guy. Now _I_ can be the one acting relaxed since Jaisce is being introduced _to_ me. Hmm… But _how_ relaxed should I be? I need to still maintain a look of interest, but I don't want her to think I'm _that_ interested. And my smiling… Oh boy. Which smile do I give her? Number 6? No, no! Number 23. Yes. Dashing Smile Number 23 will make her fall helplessly in love with me, no problem!

I loosen my shoulders and crack my neck, preparing for her arrival. _Hello, Jaisce._ Nope, too plain. _Hey, Jaisce!_ Too excited. _Hey there cutie sexy baby honey pie… darling. _

"Hey," she says coyly. "I'm Jaisce."

I impulsively tilt my chin up and reply in the smoothest tone, "Sup?" _Oh… so cool and casual I should reward myself. _

"Jaisce's date for tonight left her," Rleyd adds.

"Oh…" I say in a mournful tone. "That fuckin bastard."

"His grandmother died."

I pause. "Yeah… Death's one bastard ain't it?"

She ignores my statement. "Well, either way, I still need a date for tonight's festival." She looks at me seductively. "…Do you?"

I grin and eagerly open my mouth to answer her when,

"**WWAAAHHHHHhh!**"

I nearly die from the shriek. Rapidly turning around I growl, "What the hell's wrong with you, Kid?" I had forgotten she was still here,

She instantly clamps her arms around me and sobs wildly into my shirt. "Yu-ah-pro-massed-tuhtake-MEH! WWAAHHHH!"

Jaisce and Rleyd stare at me in bewilderment.

I give them a nervous chuckle and try to peel Rikku off of me. "Okay…" I mumble. "You can stop now, Kid."

She bawls out in another earth-shattering outburst. "YYou s-said yuh.. LOVED ME! wwAHHHhhh..!"

I scrunch my face in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" I snap.

By now she's created a scene. Yet still, she doesn't stop. Pushing away from me, she stabs her finger into my chest and declares, in a loud, firm voice as fake tears stream down her cheeks, "I guess…" She sucks in another sob and points her head to the sky for a dramatic stance. "…I'll just have this baby on my own!"

I gape at her in incredulity.

The crowd, including Rleyd and Jaisce, drop their jaws.

Rikku straightens her posture and sniffs in proudly. The sun is her spotlight. "Goodbye, Gippal." She frowns. "You know… I would have given you _EVERYTHING._" She places her hands on her hips and confidently marches away, vanishing through the stunned crowd.

I slowly close my eyes. Please tell me that just didn't happen.

"YOU JERK!"

I sigh.

Jaisce is fuming with rage. "How dare you try and get with me after what you did to her!" She swings her purse at me and whacks me to the side. "You were planning to sleep with me too weren't you?" she yells. "And then you planned to leave me too, didn't you?"

"No, that wasn't-"

"THE NERVE!" someone shouts from the crowd.

"No!" I shout angrily. "You don't understand! She was just-"

"The _poor_ girl! So young!"

"That _horrible_ boy! _Pedophile_!"

"Wasn't that Cid's daughter?"

My eye bulges wide. "Vilg."

Jaisce screams in disgust. "The leader's DAUGHTER? How many other girls have you been with?" She swings her bag back, preparing for another blow. "Ayo PEMDEHT!" she curses.

The crowd is worked up by her action and they all raise their belongings and give me cold death stares.

I gulp and make a rapid run for it, getting hit by random objects at top speed as I frantically dash out of the scene and follow after Rikku's trail.

Luckily the mob doesn't follow me.

Growling as I brush the thrown sand off of me, I ready myself to strangle Rikku and demand to know why she chose to say what she said. With so many people as witnesses, I will 1) Definitely not get a date and 2) Be murdered by Cid and Brother.

I abruptly skid to a stop at the sight of her sitting relaxingly outside by the local restaurant with an unfamiliar guy. Some pathetic pretty-boy, eh? I am about to roll up my sleeves and box her face – as well as his face (no particular reason) – when my brain formulates a better idea.

Grinning like an evil madman, I reach into my pocket and pull out my date money; there's no better use left for it than now. I walk up to them and laugh whole heartily. "Sorry to interrupt your 'business'," I tell her, unable to contain the feeling of hilarity jumping inside of me.

She gives me a what-the-vilg look.

I open her hand and place the money in it. I whisper just enough for the guy with her to hear. "That's for last night, Babes." I rub her thigh affectionately but quickly, before she can react. "See if you can squeeze me into your schedule again soon, okay?"

Her face begins to scrunch, and I know she's about to scream out in a murderous tone.

I turn to the guy and give him a guy-to-guy punch to the arm – a litter harder than intended. "You don't keep her for too long, all right? There's lots of us waiting," I chuckle. I then turn around to leave before she could protest.

"…So," I hear the guy say in a low voice. "Do I _have_ to pay you in cash…?"

A frightening loud bang follows and then the sound of rampaging footsteps towards me. I glance back and notice that she's charging after me, dagger drawn.

I really need to get myself a weapon.

"_GIPPAL!_" she roars. Her face is beaming red.

I run desperately, making sure I plant my feet in firmly in the sand to avoid slipping. I can't slip; she'll –

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I kind of want to laugh. The whole situation between the three of us was kind of funny. Now that guy will spread the rumour on to another guy and then another guy and before you know it, every guy in Home will be injured by Rikku for trying something with her and she can never date again! HAH! It's funny.

_**WHOOSH…**_

Okay, funniness is gone.

"_HUHG-_Hh…" I stop. I clutch my arm. My legs stumble. I fall.

I hear her gasping and rushing to my side. "Holy crap!" she shouts in horror. "_I hit you_!"

I grip on tighter to the wound of her dagger, refusing to show weakness. "I-It's a scratch… It's n-nothing."

She wails. "NO! I actually hit you!" She buries her sobbing face in her hands for a second. Then she let's go. She slaps me. "How can you be so stupid?" she yells.

"ME?"

"YES! Why didn't you avoid my dagger, _STUPID_!"

"WELL, SORRY! I didn't know you'd actually try to kill me!"

"Of course I did! I warned you, didn't I?" Hastily, she reaches for my fingers, forcing them to release my freshly slit slab of flesh.

I shake my head 'no'.

She pulls them apart anyway and examines the cut.

"Is it deep?" I ask her.

"Sort of," she answers. With her blade, she tears off a piece of her shirt. She uses it as a bandage for me. "Cunno," she whispers.

"Don't even worry about it," I assure her, watching her carefully wrap it around. "But… what the heck possessed you to give such an outburst before, with Rleyd and Jaisce? Now everyone thinks you're having my child – at fifteen."

She smiles a bit at the memory. "You told me act more interested."

"That was freakish obsession." I pause. "Which I would understand if it came from other girls, not you."

"Well, why'd you have to tell the guy I was some prostitute?" she argues, tightening the wrap as she spoke.

I wince at the tiny jolt of added pain. "I didn't _tell_ him."

She narrows her eyes. "Well you made it seem like I was!"

"Well, it's believable."

**WHACK.**

I groan. "That means you're pretty! _You're pretty_! Gezzz. Ouch."

She crosses her arms. She has finished the bandaging. She stands up.

"Hey, wait," I tell her.

She does so.

I hesitate. Do I really want to do this? No, no I don't. She's going to have a heart-attack, I just know it. She'll fall over in joyous disbelief and truly become an obsessive lover as she was acting before. If I ask her, she'll be thrown into turmoil and surely faint at her good fortune. Perhaps I need to make it easier on her – slow down her hormone-driven emotions. Yes, that's what I'll do.

I'll pretend that she's really nothing to me; that she's merely a substitute. Then she'll simply be surprised and happy for the generous benefit of my company. Besides, I wouldn't mind having her around for the rest of the day.

I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment and look down. "Since I don't have a date… and well… you probably don't either… and the festival is starting soon, and I usually don't like appearing alone… do you wanna, like be my, like… – Oh… Rikku…?"

I stare at her retreating figure.

She left.

* * *

_A/N: Update will most likely be the coming Friday or Monday._

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the final chapter to this sequel. **Thank you to all my reviewers!** I'm glad you enjoyed it, but um, this chapter, you see… um. I'm a bit unsatisfied with it… But I don't want to point out which parts I'm pissed with just in case you won't notice them LOL. Okay, enough. Read!

_MJP:_ LOL. NO! I would never kill one of them off, especially not in a humour fic ahha. But thanks for the gun note. I may use that…_KrystallTrensk:_ Awe. Thanks! lol. That was just a very nice thing to say ahha.

* * *

**Slicker than her Blades**_  
_Chapter Two

* * *

The sun has set ages ago, leaving the sky in a shroud of oily blackness. The darkness contributes to the cool sensation lingering the air, calling up a breeze from all parts of the desert to slip through the city and bath it in an unfamiliar wintriness. Despite so, from underneath the horizon to the infinite point in the sky, a thin blanket of stars is spread over the heavens. The wintriness sensation eventually melts away from the warmth of the twinkling stars and leaves behind an atmosphere perfect for the celebration. But one may believe otherwise, and trace the constellations with a weary finger only to discover –

Ahh, fuck. Forget the stars. Rikku alone shuns them all.

I sigh and lean against the wall, my eyes never leaving her figure.

The beat of the drums breaks any hint of a reticent aura in the air. Lights from all corners of the festival area light up the dance floor, but they ignore all Al Bhed except _her_. It's as if the moving lights are fighting for the honour of framing her… perfect body in their spotlight, and follow its graceful movements…

I press a finger to my head and massage it tiredly. Now I feel _really_ bad.

She's dancing with her forth partner since I saw her, another pretty-boy, and it looks like this one might actually continue to be with her for the rest of the night – up to the last dance and the ending fireworks.

I narrow my eyebrows.

Didn't he hear of the rumour? He must have. Every other Al Bhed guy has! So why isn't he trying something on her, like the other three she's danced with? Why won't he kiss her without her consent or grope her or _something_ so she can stab his ass and move on to someone else… like me.

I lean against the cool wall, hidden in the shadows, away from the lights, the music, the food, the dancing, even the girls.

I don't understand why she's acting this way – why she left me dry when I tried to ask her out. Ahh, and that damn dagger. I glance down at my arm, her shirt bandage still there. It stings from that extra tightness she added near the end.

Pft, so I used her to try and get with Dyanah and Jaisce, ehh... That's no reason to get pissed. I used to do that all the time with her. Why is she suddenly all bitchy about it now?

I flinch at the sight of her partner's hand moving dangerously down her back. And just when I think she's about to yell in rage, she wraps her arm tighter around his neck instead and nuzzles her head in his shoulder.

I feel steam bursting out of my ears.

BUT that does not mean anything because I am not jealous. AND I am not one of those guys who claim they're 'not jealous' but deep down 'they really are'. Nope. This face is jealous-free. The steam can be explained otherwise; I will stop smoking.

He leans down and kisses her forehead softly.

I pound my fist into the wall – which is not an act of a jealous madman but rather a lonely, disappointed, troubled soul. Yes, I am quite sad to tell you the truth. I am a sad, tortured, beaten, helpless being.

It's just… Well, I'm just too damn good-looking to be standing here all alone. This annual festival has always been such a highlight event for me. I _always_ get a date and we _always_ do something… fun. But nooo… Rikku just suddenly had to carry my child. Tch.

She tightens her grip on him, probably cutting off his blood circulation. But he doesn't seem to mind. No, he's having way to much fun feeling her up.

RAWRRrrarrgg… No matter. Because I frankly don't care. Hah, yes. I don't care.

I feel myself slowly sliding down the wall pathetically and ending up on my ass. My head is hung low and my arms are drooping at my sides. I look miserable.

"Hey there, you…"

I raise a hand lazily and shoo the speaker away.

A soft giggle follows, but she doesn't leave. "Umm… Wanna dance?"

I jerk my head up in surprise. A (sort of) hot girl is asking me to dance? Tonight? After the whole baby-scene? She must've heard of it. Every other girl has heard of it, and they're all treating me like shit. "I-Uh-A-Are you sure?"

She laughs lightly. "You're cute."

Well, duh.

I should be here with a Dyanah or/and a Jaisce but instead I'm all by myself, unable to get a single date – let alone have a female look at me without glaring death.

I glance up again at the girl. Ehhermm. I turn back to stare at Rikku.

She notes my silence and bites her lip in regret. "… Nevermind. I shouldn't have asked – Sorry." She turns to leave.

Ack. Greeeat. Make me feel even more guilt. Pft. Girls... "No, come back." I stand up to face her directly. I shrug my shoulders. "I was just thinkin'." Giving her typical Dashing Smile Number 6, I reach for her hand and pull her towards me. "'Course I wanna dance with you."

She gives me a hesitant look. "You're just saying that."

I burst out with an overly done, "_NnnOOooo_…"

She doesn't look at me. "Whatever…" She attempts to pull away, a sad expression hung on her face.

Time for my deed of the day.

Grabbing her waist, I slam her body against mine and press my lips firmly against hers. I expertly kiss her with passion and freely run my hands over her body, making sure this would be something she'd surely remember.

I'm creating quite a scene.

But I just want to make her feel better, boost her self-esteem. It's all out of goodwill, honest. Besides, it's the annual festival. I could not live with myself knowing that I didn't make out with _someone _tonight. But there's only one problem…

I suddenly tear myself off of her.

… I keep thinking of Cid's Girl.

Funny enough, the moment I pulled away, I met eye to eyes with the violent lunatic herself.

Fear? Definitely.

At first she's silent and is simply looking at me in disbelief. Then, blood rushes to her face, her hands ball into fists, she takes a deep breath and –

- she breaths out calmly…?

The people around me are whispering. Having heard of the baby-scene or seeing it themselves, it would be understandable as to why they find the fact that Rikku staring down at me while I'm holding another girl in my arms is interesting.

But instead of wrestling me to the ground till she flattened all my organs and punched out my last eye, she steadily steps back to stand by her dance partner and makes a gentle gesture with her arm, "Gippal," she says in a serene tone. "Let me guess… _She_ kissed _you_?"

I blink, waiting for a smart response to come to me.

She's not as patient and so turns around and leaves, her partner trailing after her.

I drop the female in my arms, ignoring the gasps of witnesses as she fell. None of it mattered to me. I just can't stand letting Rikku get away thinking she's won. "You come back here, Kid," I demand, marching after her.

She turns back, sticks her tongue out at me, and then continues forward.

She knows that annoys me. "I mean it, Cid's Girl."

Her partner suddenly places a hand defiantly to my chest to stop me, letting her escape. "Hey, you leave her alone, jerk," he orders in a 'threatening' tone.

I don't remember what I did, but I do know that a few seconds later, he was lying on the sand unconscious. Doesn't matter to me anyway; he was asking for it.

All my concentration is focused on the bouncing bushel of blond hair smugly walking away in front of me. Tired of chasing her down, I impatiently run after her and tackle her by surprise. She collapses under my weight and I end up satisfyingly on top of her.

She groans and tries to wiggle free. "Not again…!"

I put more of my weight on her body to stop her movements. "Yeah, again. What the heck is wrong with you, Kid?"

"Hah!" she shouts, as if I was supposed to already know. "What's _wrong?_"

"So, I kissed her," I admit angrily. "Why are _you_ upset? Why are you _always_ upset?"

She doesn't reply.

I frown. "You want me to kiss _you_ or somethin'?"

She gives me a 'pshhh' look.

"Then what?" I nearly shout.

"Nothing," she mumbles.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Don't be throwing blades and daggers at me and then tellin' me it's nothing."

She grunts trying to push me off. "FINE. You piss me off, okay?"

I deliberately lift my weight off of her and then crash down again to stop her attempts. "How? What do I do?"

"THAT!" she gasps from the impact.

"No. What is this really about?" I pause. "You _really_ want me to kiss you, isn't it?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she argues. She turns away. "All the guys here think I'msome sort ofprostitute because of you," she whispers. "They keep trying to hit on me."

I roll my eyes. "Are you sure that's the reason why you're _always_ angry at me?"

"Yes."

"But that just recently happened."

She's silent.

We're suddenly interrupted by an announcement that the last dance is about to begin. I stand up and hold my hand out to her.

She remains still in the sand.

I grab her hand anyway and pull her up effortlessly. "You owe me a dance."

"I don't owe you anything," she snaps.

I gesture to the wound on my arm. "Oh hell you do, ya lunatic."

She glares at me, but then hesitantly submits into my request. "Fine…" She walks past me and towards the dance floor. "Just pretend you're hot enough for me."

Whoa there.

I immediately reach out for her and pull her back. "That?" I ask in disbelief. "That's what pissed you off? Cause you think I called you ugly?" I throw my arms up in the air in disbelief. "I said you'd make a believable prostitute, didn't I?"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She's laughing as she speaks; out of hilarity or stifled anger I don't know.

"That.means.you're.PRETTY," I tell her, pronouncing each word with absolute clarity just in case she misinterprets it again. I throw my arms in the air and begin pointing at her all over. "You're _gorgeous_, you're attractive-you're cute-you're lovely-you're beautiful-you're stunning-you're PRETTY! In fact, you're _SO_ pretty it's SCARY!" I strangle out the last word, breathless.

She stares at me with an emotionless expression. "But I'm not a Dyanah or a Jaisce."

I look up; blinking through the dizziness my previous statement caused me. "Wh-What?"

She glances around awkwardly. "I'm just… Cid's Girl."

I rub my head tiredly and lean on a table for support. "Well, of course you are. You have another father or something?"

She glares fiercely at me. "No." She returns to her uncomfortable state. "I meant… that's all you see me as."

I'm confused at her statement. I squint at her figure. "Am I supposed to be seeing something else?"

She looks ready to knock me out.

I gulp. "OH! Yes, there it is." I shake my finger at her and make an attempt at giving her a charming smile – which just comes out crooked and tense. "Yes, yes. I see it now."

She raises her eyebrow. "What do you see?"

"AHHhh." I give a nervous laugh. "Well, I only have _one_ eye…"

She steps closer. "What do you see?"

I lean back. "I see… you."

"And?"

"I see you seeing… me."

"And?"

I stare down at her, noting our close proximity. "…I see your lips."

She tilts her head to the side, some sort of glittering in her eyes. "What about… my lips?"

"…They're always yelling at me."

She lets out a heave and whirls around, her face boiling with rage.

I grab her and pull her back. "Wait, wait! I have a better answer."

She's silent, waiting for me to speak.

"I… I see Rikku."

She tenses. "And?"

I shrug my shoulders. "And I like what I see."

She's quiet for a moment.

I roll my eyes. "What more do you want?"

And then I hear a muffled giggle. I almost think she's gone insane.

"…Kid?"

She turns to me, a tiny smirk peeking out of her mouth. She's laughing.

I take a cautious step towards her. "Are.you.OooKayy?"

She nods lightly and then stares at me momentarily before proceeding to leave once again.

"Hey," I shout. I still have questions for her. "You owe me a dance, remember?"

She turns back around, a genuine smile gleaming on her mouth. "Right…" she mumbles.

I don't understand her little game, but I take her into my arms and hold her tightly anyway. I lean my head against hers and glance around the dance floor. The music's almost over.

Her laughing hascalmed down now, and she's not protesting against my hold on her. Maybe she's got her sanity back. Now I can ask her.

"Were you mad… because of Dyanah and Jaisce?"

She pauses. "Yes," she whispers.

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes."

I rock her gently back and forth. "Would it help if I told you I couldn't stop thinking of you tonight?"

She hesitates. "If it's true."

"Partly."

I feel her frown.

"The other part I thought about shooting every guy you've danced with."

She raises her eyebrow. "You get mad at me for being with other guys?"

"Yeah." I lazily push against her forehead, tilting her head up so she would face me. "But I know you're crazy about me, so it's all good."

She bites her lip, keeping a grin from surfacing to her face. "Like I'd ever want you," she says.

"Of course you do." I rest my hand on her side. "Every time you throw your blades at me… you're telling me that you love me."

She smirks.

I run my hand through her hair. "And every time I come back, even after being hit…"

"…you're telling me that you love me," she finishes.

I shrug my shoulders modestly. "I just _like_ you, you know."

She shakes her head stubbornly. "You're _crazy_ about me."

I kiss her lightly against her lips. "I kinda have to be… you're having Gippal Jr."

She chuckles softly, and then stretches up to kiss me back.

"Ahem."

My eye bulges wide, and I don't dare turn around.

"You two sure make quite the couple," the voice says.

Rikku instantly backs away. "Pops!"

I back away with her, and hastily give him every dashing smile I have. "Y-Y… Hey there, S-Sir…"

He crosses his arms and stares at me intently. "So… I hear I'm going to be a grandfather."

I give a nervous chuckle. "Really? Wow. Congratulations Sir." I turn to Rikku and shake her hand politely. "You too… Miss." I grin idiotically and then whirl around to run for my dear life. Because I know the way Rikku acts when she's mad, and if my suspicions are correct, I can unquestionably assume that her father would –

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GIPPAL!"

- yeah, that.

* * *

_A/N: I'm actually enjoying writing this mini-series. I'm planning to do at least one more addition, if anyone's actually interested. However, it won't be so humour-filled. Please let me know if you find it interesting:_

Title: The Slickest  
Rating: T  
Genre: General (and bit romance I guess)  
Summary: Reluctantly, Rikku helps Gippal finish pack to leave for Crimson Squad, numbly hoping she can convince him otherwise.

_Thanks for Reading. **Please Review.**_


End file.
